Brutaka
Brutaka is a gigantic Fironian warrior and member of the Order of Mata Nui. After the Great Cataclysm, he lost his faith in Mata Nui, but regained his sense of justice after being sent to [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. Biography Desertion Chronicles of Harvask Pre-Voya Nui Originally a lieutenant and soldier under the Brotherhood of Makuta, Brutaka grew weary of the regimented lifestyle and left. He was recruited into the Order of Mata Nui as something of a warrior-scholar, known for his abilities in both analysis and sword-fighting. After a series of problem-solving -- and problem-causing -- adventures, such as when he teleported a Tahtorak from its' home island to the city of Metru Nui for fun, Brutaka was teamed with his friend, a powerful and famous warrior named Axonn. The two were posted near the village of Voya Nui to serve as the Kanohi Ignika's first line of defense. At the same time, they also secretly protected the region's Matoran. Voya Nui Brutaka and Axonn survived the Great Cataclysm and the resulting earthquake that tore Voya Nui and the surrounding area from the Southern Continent and sent it rocketing up to the surface of the planet; however, Brutaka was shaken by the event and grew convinced that the Great Spirit Mata Nui had either died or else abandoned the universe. Although Axonn argued that Mata Nui had only lapsed into a coma and would make all things right when he reawakened, Brutaka continued to perform his duties, though his heart was no longer in his work. When six Skakdi calling themselves Piraka came to Voya Nui in search of the Ignika, Brutaka aided them, dispatching the Toa Nuva and the Voya Nui Resistance Team with a single blow from his Rotating Blades and defeating Axonn in at least two conflicts. All the while, Brutaka's stated purpose for abetting the Piraka was his intent to betray them all and take the mask for himself. During a battle with the newly created Toa Inika, however, two Piraka named Hakann and Thok stole Brutaka's powers with a gold-colored Zamor Sphere that contained a portion of Vezok's ability to absorb a foe's powers. Brutaka's powers were returned after another special Zamor Sphere hit Hakann and Thok. Almost immediately upon reviving, however, Brutaka engaged Axonn in single combat. During the long and fierce battle, Brutaka summoned an interdimensional portal to teleport Axonn to the Field of Shadows and revealed the extent of his fall to his former friend. Upon hearing this sad revelation, Axonn flew into a towering rage, defeating Brutaka and knocking him unconscious. At that moment, Botar appeared, taking the defeated Brutaka to ''"The Pit" despite Axonn's protests. Brutaka's interdimensional portal was used by Krahka and a Tahtorak to escape the Field of Shadows. ''"The Pit" By the time he awoke, Brutaka had already been mutated by the Pit Mutagen to breathe underwater. He swam into a cave, which was revealed to belong to the Barraki, warlords who had been condemned to ''"The Pit" ages ago. Upon hearing of the Ignika's appearance in "The Pit" from the Barraki, Brutaka formed an alliance with the warlords and demanded to be taken to the Ignika. After failing miserably in an attempt to convince the Barraki and a Matoran named Dekar that he was in fact a member of the Order of Mata Nui, which they had never heard of anyway, Brutaka was captured by one of Kalmah's Giant Squid and disappeared into the Black Water of "The Pit". and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar.]] Brutaka eventually killed the squid. Due to the mutagen, his transformation accelerated and his physical appearance started to change. He happened upon Teridax, the Makuta of Metru Nui, in the body of the robot Maxilos, attempting to recreate the Nui Stone with the Staff of Artakha and defeating Matoro who was attempting to stop him. Recognizing a little bit in himself in Teridax's evil actions and feeling disgusted by what he saw, Brutaka intervened, attacking the Master of Shadows and snatching the Staff. He then called on Botar to teleport the Staff away; when Teridax threatened him with the loss "of everything", Brutaka simply laughed at the notion that he had anything left to lose. After ordering Matoro to return to the other Toa Mahri, Brutaka fought the Makuta to a stalemate and ended the battle by informing his foe that the Ignika was in the hands of Hydraxon. Forced to break off the engagement by this news, Teridax left, but not before informing Brutaka that their fight wasn't over. Return to the Order Brutaka was at one point rescued from "The Pit" by the Order of Mata Nui and given a breathing apparatus so he could survive on land again. He was also declared a probationary member of the Order. Soon afterwards, Brutaka went to Metru Nui with Helryx and Krakua, where he shrunk a sundial and gave it to Krakua, who in turn gave it to Takanuva. He then captured the Dark Hunter Dweller, and brought him to Helryx, who later transported him to Daxia. He also attempted to use his Olmak to send Takanuva to Karda Nui, after Takanuva was told that Brutaka would be working with the Toa Mahri to protect Metru Nui in his absence. However, slight damage to the mask from the Pit Mutagen resulted in Takanuva being sent to another dimension instead. Soon afterward, Helryx approached Brutaka with a new proposal, one with the potential to restore his status in the Order. ''Federation of Fear As the Order of Mata Nui began to openly engage the Brotherhood of Makuta in combat, they turned to Brutaka to lead a team in what could potentially be a suicide mission against the Brotherhood; to rescue their former leader, Miserix. The team consisted of the insane Skakdi clone Vezon, the treacherous Vortixx Roodaka, the rogue Makuta Spiriah, and the Barraki Carapar and Takadox. The team headed to one of the southern island chains, where they were to attempt to find Miserix. When the team traveled to Stelt to purchase a boat for their travels, Brutaka bluffed a trader using Roodaka as payment, due the people of his homeland wanting her because of her involvement in Sidorak's death. Before he handed her over, he told Vezon to "''lightly tap" the trader on the head so it would look like there was a fight. It was all a ploy, however, as Brutaka then knocked the trader unconscious and had Takadox hypnotize the beings on the ship and have them jump overboard so they could steal the ship. After he told the team where they were heading, a Zyglak fleet appeared under Spiriah's command, with the Makuta using his weather control power to hold the ship in place. Spiriah explained that he was taking the ship to Zakaz, so he could exact revenge on the Skakdi. For three days, Spiriah held his position, until they arrived at Zakaz. As the Zyglak armada was about to attack Zakaz, they were ambushed and all of the ships sunk. Brutaka then attacked Spiriah, knocking him down, and revealed the final member of their team. Brutaka had ordered the Dark Hunter Lariska to follow the team after they left Stelt, and had also instructed her to make contact with Ehlek's species that dwelt around Zakaz to destroy the Zyglak ships. Brutaka regained command of the team, and they continued on their journey. Later, they arrived at the Isle of Tren Krom where weapons had been stored by Brutaka's fellow members Botar and Trinuma, at the cost of Botar's life. After Brutaka had distributed the weapons, the group was attacked and Brutaka taken by the legendary entity Tren Krom. After failing to learn of the current status of the universe from Brutaka's well-shielded mind, Tren Krom turned his attention to Lariska, probing her mind with more successful results. After killing Carapar, who had assaulted the crimson being, Brutaka was discarded in Tren Krom's rage, and permitted to escape along with the rest of his team. They returned to their boat, and resumed their mission. Before arriving on Artidax, Lariska expressed a concern for Takadox, but Brutaka brushed it aside as nothing. When they arrived, Brutaka and Spiriah disembarked first, the latter setting off a trap sensitive to Makuta, and was almost taken underground and suffocated by the living sand. Brutaka, unable to pull him free, had Roodaka launch a Rhotuka at the sand, transforming it into Firefliers. Spiriah attempted to leave, but Brutaka convinced him that if he stuck to the mission and they succeeded, Spiriah stood a chance to gain ultimate power as leader of whatever remained of the Brotherhood. Lariska later approached Brutaka, knowing that his claim was a lie, but Brutaka insisted it was the only way to distract him from the fact that he may perish in the course of the mission. The team continued on, with Spiriah walking ahead to set off any more traps, thus protecting the others. Nearly stepping on a vine and setting off a trap, Vezon stopped him, and they entered the only passageway through the island. Upon entering the tunnel, Brutaka realized that Takadox was missing, only to find the treacherous Barraki severing the vine rigged to set off a cascade of boulders, thus trapping the others inside the tunnel. After the team recovered, Brutaka convinced the team to continue instead of trying to free themselves. On the way through, Brutaka explained a little of the history of Artidax, how it is normally a raging volcano, but Tahu Nuva and Kopaka Nuva had since quelled it, as part of their own mission. After leading the team across a bridge, Roodaka questioned Brutaka's motives in wanting Miserix. Brutaka explained that his employers needed him as a tool, a weapon to use against the Brotherhood. Ignoring Vezon's ramblings at first, Brutaka eventually noticed that thousands of insects had gathered in the chamber the were in, penning them off from escaping or going forward. After Brutaka forcefully convinced Spiriah to try and control the insects, the Makuta failed in his attempts, revealing a much more powerful will than his own behind the insects. Roodaka again used her Rhotuka to escape the chamber, mutating the insects so they fought amongst each other, creating a large opening which the team rushed through, into Miserix's chamber. After warning Vezon not to comment, Brutaka noticed the Klakk flying around the chamber. Confronting Miserix, the titan asked him who he was, with Brutaka claiming that he was there to free Miserix. Vezon then interrupted, but was blasted with heat vision by an annoyed Miserix. After Miserix absorbed Spiriah, Brutaka presented him with three options: stay, be killed by the next volcanic eruption, or come with them. Lariska pointed out that the chains holding Miserix used his own power to contain him, and Brutaka ordered them to be broken. After finding the weak link, Brutaka and Roodaka fired at it until one of the chains broke, causing the Klakk to attack the team. Brutaka parried the streams of sound they created, until Miserix freed himself from the other chains and unleashed a power scream upon the Klakk, knocking them, Lariska and Vezon unconscious. Brutaka denied Miserix the knowledge that he wanted, and instead requested for the former leader to shrink to an appropriate size. Amused, Miserix broke the side of the volcano so that he could escape, and keep his size. After Roodaka failed to convince Miserix to be her ally, Brutaka loaded the rest of his team onto Miserix's back, who had since sprouted wings, and had them exit the chamber, flying north. Brutaka took the team to a barren island for unknown reasons. He then had Miserix continue on to Daxia, where he was told by Helryx that the Order was coming out of hiding. He soon after passed this message on to Axonn after he had been brought to Daxia as well. ''Destiny War He accompanied Axonn to the Isle of Zakaz, hoping to make a pact with one of its' leaders for the alliance of his people. He and Axonn were confronted by the amassed army of Skakdi warriors, and were soon backed into a corner. Though Brutaka found amusement in the battle, his former partner did not, and Brutaka soon dragged them both out of their hiding place, seemingly to surrender. When they were taken to see Nektann, the pair managed to convince him to ally with them against the Brotherhood of Makuta. They then left to convince the other warlords to align themselves with their cause. Successfully organizing a troop of Skakdi to attack an army of Rahkshi on a Southern Islet, Brutaka and Axonn then headed towards a location there in which the Makuta species was created, which turned out to be a large pool of greenish-black substance. While discussing the destruction of the pool, the pool exploded, blinding the two warriors, and causing them to stumble into it. Brutaka was able to pull Axonn out, though he himself was affected by the Antidermis in some way; his power had increased to a massive degree, and he began muttering about Spherus Magna, [[The Shattering|"The Shattering"]], and ''"how they must make him see". Soon, he used his Kanohi Olmak to transport Axonn and himself to an undisclosed location he was adamant about going to. They arrived in a chamber far below the Coliseum in Metru Nui alongside the Toa Hagah, Miserix, Zaktan, Helryx, and Keetongu. The latter two had just exited from a portal themselves, though Brutaka denied having anything to do with it, instead stating it was the doing of another Kanohi Olmak. Makuta Teridax's voice then resounded from around the room, and he shot a bolt of energy at Brutaka, destroying his mask, so that they could not leave. He then killed Zaktan and caused an increasingly loud hum which Brutaka stopped by striking at the machinery in the room. Miserix then tried to destroy the machinery, but Brutaka blasted him back and explained that they were within the mind of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Miserix tried to attack again, but Teridax immobilized him by turning him into a picture. Soon after, he banished Brutaka, Axonn, and Keetongu to the southern edge of the universe. Teridax's Reign Brutaka met up with Axonn, and they returned to the chamber where Helryx was being held, just as Tren Krom, in the body of Lewa Nuva, was beginning to manipulate some machinery in order to send a message to Mata Nui. Brutaka warned them that Tren Krom should fulfill his mission, as the Matoran Universe had to live so it could help a far away world. Helryx, Miserix, and Axonn argued against him, believing Teridax should be stopped. As Tuyet and Tren Krom joined Brutaka, he threatened to kill the others should they attempt to destroy the universe. In the ensuing fight, Brutaka combated Axonn, but the chaos was soon stopped by Artakha as he teleported into the room. Artakha returned Tren Krom to his island, and spoke with Helryx before being stopped by Teridax, who transported them all into space. Lewa grabbed onto Brutaka so he would be teleported too. Then, Vezon took the entire group and pulled them onto the Bota Magna, and they ended up in the cell of the Great Being who had touched the Ignika. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Brutaka survived the destruction of the Matoran Universe, and wound up in the "''Kingdom of the Great Spirit". Takanuva later sought him out to re-attempt his journey, but instead ended up in yet another alternate universe. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Mata Nui had never fallen asleep, and thus Brutaka had never lost his faith in him. However, while on Voya Nui, Brutaka was confronted by Toa Bomonga, Gaaki, and Pouks. While he was distracted by Gaaki and Pouks, Bomonga struck Brutaka in the back and killed him. His Olmak and Rotating Blades were then taken and stored in the Coliseum. Takanuva had planned to find Brutaka to return to his own dimension, but before he could, Teridax, Kojol, and Krika told him to retrieve the Vahi from Jaller before they would help him find Brutaka. When Takanuva found Jaller, he also met Bomonga and Kualus, who were escorting the Matoran, and he learned from Bomonga of Brutaka's fate. Conquer and Enslave Abilities & Traits Brutaka possesses immense strength, being able to incapacitate six Toa and six Matoran with one swing of his arm. Brutaka's mind is shielded against all forms of telepathy and mental assaults through years of rigorous training with the Order. After being exposed to the Pit Mutagen, Brutaka gained the ability to breathe water, but cannot breathe air anymore. He sprouted a form of dorsal fin on his back, as well as growing spikes all over his armor. A natural ability of his species is a slight resistance to the Pit Mutagen. After being bathed in and possessed by the pool of Antidermis, Brutaka has gained a large amount of knowledge about the universe, being the only being other than the Great Beings who knows the meaning of the Blade Burrower map. Brutaka has multiple powers in addition to his natural abilities, including being able to emit raw energy, either from his blades or his hands. He can also dissipate stasis fields. Another natural ability of his entire species is the effect of Antidermis, which strengthens them. Since absorbing a large amount of the substance originally used to create the Makuta, Brutaka's armor has cracked in various places, with enlarged muscle breaking through at some parts. He now refers to himself as ''"we", having a mind link with the substance, and a green aura of energy also surrounds him. He can furthermore levitate with this power, and has gained several Makuta powers, such as teleporation, as well as other worldly knowledge, like how to create Rahi. Mask & Tools Brutaka wore a Kanohi Olmak, a Mask of Dimensional Gates. The mask allowed him to open portals to other dimensions and places. The portals could stay active even if Brutaka was unconscious, and would only disappear once someone or something passed through them. During his time in "The Pit", the mutagen damaged his mask, making it harder to control. It was later shattered by Makuta Teridax. Brutaka also possesses two Rotating Blades, swords that produce a powerful electric current if someone other than him tries to hold them. These were given to him as a gift by Axonn. Additionally, two ProtoSteel throwing knives are hidden in his back armor. Since his mutation, Brutaka has also had to wear a dome-shaped helmet that allows him to breath air rather than water. It was fitted over his mask, but is now simply covering his face since the Kanohi Olmak was destroyed. Quotes Appearances .]] *''Desertion'' *''Chronicles of Harvask'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Conquer and Enslave'' (Not Mentioned By Name in an Alternate Universe) *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''2006 Titan Promo Animation'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Fironians Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Olmak Wearers Category:Kohila Category:ChocoLvr13 Category:Toa_Ausar